


Skinned knees suck!

by Aondeug



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Femslashfeb2018, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Remilia Scarlet is a child about everything, small injuries especially. Can Sakuya sooth the mistress's distress? (Hint: No.) A poem written for Femslash February 2018.





	Skinned knees suck!

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "It's okay".

It’s okay,

It’s going to be fine

Are words that’re hard

To take.

Even from her,

The maid.

 

They’re hard to take

Because her knees burn

And they ache

And there’s blood

And it’s just so

So very

Unacceptable!

 

Sakuya gives her mistress

A pat

Right on the head

And a kiss too

But it’s not 

Enough,

Not nearly.

 

Remilia Scarlet pouts.


End file.
